


Shoelaces

by Heartlessliz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, Living Together, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartlessliz/pseuds/Heartlessliz
Summary: Hajime buys Nagito some new shoes as a gift, but Hajime is met with an even bigger surprise from none other than Nagito Komaeda.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Shoelaces

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!! An idea my gf and I came up with
> 
> see the end notes for more info on dat heh.

Nagito sat alone on the couch watching whatever was being played on the TV. He was alone and bored, he really had nothing to do while his boyfriend was out running errands. 

He sat up a bit from the position he laid on and stretched a bit letting out a sigh of relief. He really did miss Hajime, it had only been a couple of hours.. but he’s Nagito Komaeda. He is clingy. He slowly started to space out before he was brought back to reality by the soft click of the door. 

He looked at the direction of the door and saw Hajime there, with a couple of bags. So he decided to go help him carry some of them. 

“Hey Hajime, welcome back.. can I help you with those..?” He asked with a little smile

Hajime looked at Nagito and smiled, “yeah sure,” and gave him a couple of bags before going over to the couch, and setting the ones he had in hand on the coffee table before sitting down. 

Nagito did the same, sitting down next to him. He saw Hajime smile before getting a bag with a box inside it and handing it over to Nagito, “I bought these for you.. since I thought you needed new ones…”

Nagito looked at Hajime with a curious look before hesitantly opening the box. Inside the box were a new pair of shoes. Dr. Martens to be exact. He had always wanted these but never bothered asking for them for.. various reasons. 

He looked at Hajime with a look of disbelief, “You-.. why did you get these for me.. they’re so expensive!! And.. and I don’t deserve such an amazing gift from such an amazing person- I simply cannot accept it-“ he felt bad Hajime had spent so much on buying him shoes. 

“But I wanted to buy them for you Nagito..” Hajime said. “I kept seeing you eyeing them every time we passed the shoe shop that sells them.. so I thought I’d get them for you since I was out.. do you like them..?” 

Nagito instantly nodded, “I love them so much!! I’ll uhh.. try them out late-“ “No. try them out now!-“ Hajime said abruptly, interrupting Nagito mid sentence. Nagito started fearing putting them on in front of Hajime. But he smiled, “Sure..” is all he could say before taking the shoes out the box. 

He took out the papers that were inside them and slipped them on.. and he stopped. He didn’t do anything else afterwards, and he could tell from the corner of his eyes that Hajime was confused. 

“....”

“.....”

“Nagi-“ 

“YEA. Ok.. time to tie my shoelaces…” he carefully grabbed the shoelaces, and once again he didn’t move for a couple seconds before trying to tie the shoelaces and failing. “Uhhh.. umm.” He felt like a complete idiot. 

That’s right. The Nagito Komaeda…  **_didn’t know how to tie his shoelaces. Never learned his entire life._ **

“Hey Nagito… did you- do you not know how to tie your shoelaces…?” 

Nagito didn’t say anything before looking at Hajime and nodding. He closed his eyes waiting for Hajime to call him a worthless loser, good at nothing, but that never happened because when he opened his eyes he saw Hajime kneeled in front of him with his fingers in his shoelaces.

Hajime smiled, “I’m gonna teach you!” and he looked up at him, “But care to tell me why you never learned?”

Nagito sighed, “..well…. you know how well.. my parents died when I was younger..” Hajime nodded as to say he was not only saying he remembered, but that he was in fact paying attention. 

“well yeah… they never taught me to tie my shoelaces… and well nobody ever wanted me to get close to them as I was growing up.. so I couldn’t ask for help.. and that’s why I also wore those zipper shoes because I didn’t want to bother anyone with having to teach me.”

  
Hajime gave him a sad, but comforting smile, “well lucky you your amazing boyfriend is going to teach you today” he said cheerfully, which only made Nagito smile. 

“Alright.” Hajime grabbed the shoelaces once again, “pay attention alright?” Nagito looked at Hajime and waited for him to begin. 

“Ok.. you fold each end of the lace into a single ‘bunny ear.’ You can hold the ‘ears’ in place between your thumb and pointer finger on each hand.. like this.” Hajime showed him for a couple seconds before moving on

“...Alright then cross the bunny ears so that they form an ’X’ in the air. Loop the bottom bunny ear over and through the top bunny ear..” Hajime did just that, “See? Like this.”

Hajime looked at Nagito, and Nagito nodded as to tell Hajime that he saw and understood what he said. So Hajime continued.

“Finally pull the bunny ears out to the side away from the shoe. This will create a square knot that will not easily come undone and will hold the shoe in place,” Hajime did that and the shoelace was completely tied. “See! And it’s done.”

Nagito only humed as he thought to himself about all the information Hajime had just given him before Hajime spoke up again, “Now you try with the other shoe.” 

Nagito sighed, “I knew you would make me do it…” he grabbed the other shoe, taking out the papers and putting it on. He grabbed the laces and looked at Hajime who gave him a comforting smile as to say ‘you got this! I believe in you!’

So Nagito did just what Hajime told him when he was tying the other shoelace, and surprisingly it came out perfectly, what  **_luck_ ** he had to get it right his first time! 

Nagito gasped a little and looked at Hajime with a huge smile “I did it!! I tied my first shoelace!! I did it!!” He was so proud of himself for being able to do it. Hajime chuckled a bit.

“Yeah, you did it Babe.. good job I’m so incredibly proud of you, you should’ve told me earlier and I would’ve taught you.” Nagito didn’t say anything and only stood up. 

He walked in his new, Dr. Marten shoes, and wow. Did he love them so much. He went over to Hajime and hugged him, “Thank you.. so much. For the shoes and for teaching me.. I love you”

Hajime snuggled into the hug, “You’re welcome Nagito, and I love you so much too.” 

They both smiled and stayed snuggling together. Enjoying the warmth of each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.. my girlfriend and I talked about how,, what if the reason Nagito wears zipper shoes is because he never learned how to tie his shoes since his parents died when he was so young and he never learned..? But then Hajime teaches him!! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.. I’m not the best at writing but it’s fun<333


End file.
